Życie w Berlinie
by Gudrqa
Summary: Natalia nigdy nie wiodła spokojnego życia, jednak przeprowadzając się do Polski miała nadzieję się wreszcie ustatkować. Jej marzenia rozwiała wiadomość, przyniesiona przez Ivana. Prusy x Białoruś
1. Przeprowadzka

Siadłam pod oknem. Z kanapy na parapet. Wyjrzałam na dwór. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, chyląc się ku zachodowi. Świat ogarnął spokój. Pyłki kurzu tańczyły dookoła w promieniach słońca. Nigdzie się nie śpieszyły.

Kiedy jest się zapracowanym, wszystko wydaje się piękne. Rozkoszowałam się chwilą spokoju. Zerknęłam na samochody na podwórku. Odbijające się od nich światło poraziło moje oczy, jednak nie odwróciłam wzroku. Delikatnie przysłoniłam oczy dłonią, odcinając uporczywe promienie.

Robotnik przeszedł ulicą przed mym domem. Wszedł na posesję sąsiada i zniknął między pędami winorośli. Gdzieś w oddali przejechał samochód, połyskując wypucowaną karoserią.

Świat tak nagle zwolnił.

Niedługo się zatrzyma.

* * *

Miałam wtedy prawie szesnaście lat. Właśnie zaczynałam naukę w liceum. A tak właściwie to miałam zacząć już po wakacjach. Od trzech lat mieszkałam w Polsce razem ze starszym bratem i siostrą. Nie byliśmy stąd i często nam to wypominano. To znaczy MNIE wypominano. Gimnazjum nie jest najprzyjaźniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Dlatego cieszyłam się ukończeniem go. Miałam dobre oceny. Nie byłam może najlepsza, ale siostra zawsze dumnie wracała z wywiadówek. Równie dumnie wystąpiła na koniec roku na środek by odebrać gratulacje od mojej wychowawczyni za wzorowe wyniki.

-Nasza mała Nataszka jest taka mądra, Wania!- zachwycała się już będąc w domu.- Bez trudu dostanie się do dobrego liceum!

-Nata, kim chcesz być w przyszłości?- Ivan uniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza, by spojrzeć na mnie.

-Nie wiem.- wybełkotałam cicho. Wcale nie kłamałam. Nie miałam pojęcia kim chcę być, jaki wybrać profil klasy i na czym skupić uwagę.

-Coo? Nataszko! Musisz szybko się zastanowić! Jak zaznaczyłaś w podaniu?- przeraziła się Katja.

-Informatyczną. Toris tam idzie. Przynajmniej będę mieć towarzystwo.- odpowiedziałam szybko.

Nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć jej w oczy. Oboje z Ivanem bardzo lubili Torisa. Jako jedyny nas rozumiał. Jego rodzina także nie była stąd. Ale nie o to chodziło. Katja uparcie powtarzała, że się w nim zakochałam. To niedorzeczne! On był jedynie przyjacielem. A przynajmniej ja tak odbierałam nasze relacje.

I tym razem nie obyło się bez tego uśmiechu i mrugnięcia okiem. Wlepiłam wzrok w talerz.

-Oj, Nata! Umów się z kimś w końcu! Masz szesnaście lat!- wtrącił Ivan.- A jeśli się z jakimś widujesz to powiedz nam! Przecież nie będziemy się śmiać!

-Wania!- krzyknęłam, mimo że tego nie chciałam.- Jedynym mężczyzną jakiego kocham jesteś ty! I to się nie zmieni przez parę najbliższych lat, to mogę ci obiecać!

Mój braciszek się widocznie zawahał.

-Ty chyba nie…- zaczął, ale Katja szybko mu przerwała.

-Uważaj na słowa, siostrzyczko. Miłość przychodzi nagle i szybko. Nawet się nie zorientujesz…

Urwała. Spojrzałam na nią zaciekawiona. Zdawało mi się, że dostrzegłam dziwny błysk w jej oku. Już miałam drążyć temat, gdy…

-Musimy się przeprowadzić.- rzucił nagle Ivan.

Obie z siostrą natychmiast na niego spojrzałyśmy. To nie było wyznanie, które zazwyczaj rzuca brat by obiedzie. To na pewno nie było tego typu beztroskie wyznanie.

-Że co?

-Dostałem przeniesienie na uniwersytet, który będę miał za darmo. Mają tam też posadę dla ciebie, Katja. Dobrze płatna. I obiecali załatwić Natalii przeniesienie. I ja także mógłbym zarabiać na pół etetu…- Ivan wyrzucał z siebie szybko słowa, uśmiechając się szeroko.- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Szczególnie po tym, co Natalię spotkało w gimnazjum.

-Gdzie niby chciałbyś się przenieść?- zapytała Katja.- Dopiero co ułożyliśmy sobie życie tutaj. Myślisz, że tam będzie lepiej, braciszku? Znów _ci nowi_.

-Katja… Ja WIEM, że tam będzie lepiej!

-Wania! Gdzie?!- przerwała mu lekko podenerwowana Ukrainka.

-Berlin.- rzekł Ivan nawet nie mrugając.

Akurat piłam sok, więc ściana naprzeciw mnie została tragicznie opluta. Jednak nie byłam pierwszą która krzyknęła.

-BERLIN?! OSZALAŁEŚ?! Wania! Przecież to inne państwo!

-Wiem Katja… Ale to okazja nie do odrzucenia…

-Ale co z Nataszką? Ona nie zna języka!

Oczy obojga skierowały się na mnie. Chciałam zapaść się pod ziemię. Oboje potrafili niemiecki. Ja uczyłam się go dopiero trzy lata i szczerze mówiąc nawet dobrze się przedstawić nie potrafiłam mimo piątki na świadectwie.

-Nata? Zgadzasz się?

„Oczywiście, że nie!" chciałam krzyknąć. Jednak nie mogłam. Ivan robił dla mnie wszystko. Byłam mu coś winna. Mogłam przetrwać przeprowadzkę do Polski to przetrwam naukę Niemieckiego. Nic mnie tam nie trzymało. Jedynie Toris jakoś by się może przejął. Ale oprócz niego…

-Tak. Oczywiście.- odparłam. Mój głos był wyprany ze wszelkich emocji, jednak ani Ivan ani Katja nie zwracali już na to uwagi.

-Cudownie!- uśmiechnął się szeroko Ivan.- Załatwimy ci jakiś przyśpieszony kurs, na miejscu dostaniesz zajęcia z tłumaczem i jakoś pójdzie, da?

-Da, Brat.- wybełkotałam, wbijając wzrok w czubki palców u nóg.

-Wania, nie jestem pewna, czy…- Katja zaczerwieniła się lekko, jak to zawsze robiła, kiedy nie była czegoś pewna. Nawet przy półce z makaronem w Lidlu potrafiła spalić buraka, nie mogąc zdecydować się czy spaghetti czy świrki.

-Spokojnie. Jakoś to będzie. A teraz wróćmy do świętowania końca roku szkolnego! Chodź, Nata. Po obiedzie idziemy na ciastko!

* * *

I właśnie tak moje wakacje skończyły się na codziennej wielogodzinnej nauce języka niemieckiego. Nie lubię go. Jest twardy krzykliwy. Często przeklinałam los.

-Czemu akurat Niemcy?- pytałam samą siebie.- Nie mogła to być Francja? Albo Rosja?

Oczywiście rosyjski już znałam. Mój braciszek pochodził z Rosji, mój ojciec był Rosjaninem… W sumie to mało go pamiętam. Jedynie urywki. Odszedł, gdy miałam trzy lata. Nie dziwię mu się. Jednak zawsze kazał do siebie mówić po rosyjsku. Matka za to wymagała nauki polskiego. I tak w domu nikt nigdy nie wiedział po jakiemu mówić. Kiedy więc przyjechaliśmy do Polski, ustaliliśmy, że będziemy rozmawiać po polsku, a myśleć po rosyjsku. Ten układ wydawał mi się trochę dziwny, ale szybko wszedł w nawyk.

Pod koniec wakacji szprechałam już całkiem całkiem. Jednak najtrudniejsze zostało przede mną.

-Natalija! Tutaj!

Toris jak zwykle zachowywał się nadzwyczaj… Torisowato. Powoli ruszyłam w jego stronę, obserwując jak macha teczką na swoje papierzyska. Nigdzie się bez niej nie ruszał.

-Cześć, Taurys.- rzekłam, próbując zajrzeć do tej teczuszki. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że zawsze mnie interesowała jej zawartość.

-Nat! Patrz co znalazłem!- Toris podsunął mi pod nos kartkę z jakimś tekstem, gęsto pozakreślanym markerami.

-Em… Kółko teatralne?- zmrużyłam oczy, by odczytać literki.

-Tak! W naszej nowej szkole! Może się zgłosimy? Często wystawiają sztuki w teatrze, a my już przecież chodziliśmy na takie zajęcia…

-Tylko dlatego, że nie umiesz rysować i śpiewać…- wybełkotałam, ale on zdawał się mnie nie słuchać.

-Będzie cudownie! Może uda nam się zdobyć główne role? Przecież jesteśmy całkiem dobrzy w tym! W kolejnym roku mają przygotować Romea i Julię z okazji rocznicy… Byłoby cudownie, nie sądzisz?

Czułam jego świdrujące spojrzenie. Romeo i Julia? Jedna z nudniejszych książek. Chociaż zagranie Julii nie byłoby złe… Mogłabym się dźgnąć sztyletem. Podobała mi się ta wizja.

-Taurysie… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

-Jesteś drugą osobą na tym świecie, która odmienia moje imię. Naprawdę! Miałem takiego kolegę w podstawówce, ale jego wujek zabrał go do Niemiec. Szczerze mówiąc to chyba go nawet nie lubiłem… Może właśnie dlatego, że wiecznie odmieniał moje imię. Ale jak ty to mówisz to jest pięknie. Taki Toris nagle zamienia się w poważnego Taurysa…

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ NA CHWILĘ!- krzyknęłam. Miałam już dość jego paplania. W cale nie ułatwiał powiedzenia mu tego co musiałam.

Torisa zatkało. Stał jak zamrożony z lekko uchylonymi ustami i wbijał we mnie wzrok. Odetchnęłam głęboko.

-Przepraszam, Taurys. Ale nie będę mogła dołączyć do kółka, bo… Bo nie będę chodzić z tobą do szkoły.

-J-jak to? Zawsze marzyłaś o tym ogólniaku! Nie pamiętasz już jak byliśmy na dniu otwartym? Może się mylę, bo ty zawsze masz taki wyraz twarzy… No taki… Ale wiesz, że można wszystko wyczytać z oczu? Kochasz tę szkołę.

-Nie chodzi o szkołę…

-Jeśli chodzi ci o Konrada to obiecuję, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie ci dokuczał! Przywalę mu jeśli będzie trzeba!

-Taurys… Posłuchaj… Ja… Ja przeprowadzam się z Katją i Wanią do Berlina.- wyrzuciłam z siebie szybko. Może i Toris mnie denerwował. Może nie był najlepszym kolegą, ale był moim jedynym kolegą, więc mimo wszystko, powiedzenie tego nie było proste.

Widziałam jak powoli przestaje się uśmiechać. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, złapał mnie za ramiona i trochę się schylił.

-Nie możesz! Nie możesz wyjechać! Nie możesz mnie zostawić tu samego! Może… Może mogłabyś zamieszkać u mnie! Mam wolny pokój. Trochę bym go odgracił… Mama i tata na pewno by się zgodzili! Lubią cię! Nie mów, że chcesz tam jechać! Proszę… Natalija…

-Taurys! Nie znam litewskiego, a nie chcę zmuszać twojej rodziny do mówienia po polsku całe dnie… Pozatym nie chciałabym zawracać wam głowy. I… Nie mogłabym zostawić rodzeństwa. To nie jest dobry pomysł! Będę do ciebie dzwonić na skypie. Nie martw się. Znajdziesz sobie nowych znajomych…

-Nie! Nie chcę! Natalija…

-Toris…

-Już jestem Toris? A gdzie Taurys? Widzisz… Już zaczynasz być inna…

-Przesadzasz…

-Nie, nie przesadzam!- krzyknął tak, że wszyscy dookoła się na nas obejrzeli. Wtedy odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na teczkę.- Jeszcze nie jest skończone, ale skoro wyjeżdżasz… Masz… Mam nadzieję, że o mnie nie zapomnisz tam, w Berlinie.

Szybko wcisnął mi w dłonie teczkę i odszedł w drugą stronę. Chciałam za nim krzyknąć, ale od razu wsiadł do autobusu i odjechał. Zostałam sama z teczką i ciężarem na sercu.

* * *

Nienawidzę długiej jazdy. Nie ważne czy to autobus czy samochód…Siedzenie w miejscu, przypiętą do fotela jest wręcz irytujące. Dlatego ucieszyłam się, kiedy wreszcie zajechaliśmy pod blok w którym znajdowało się nasze nowe mieszkanie. Powoli wtargaliśmy na górę wszelkie ubrania i rzeczy, które zabraliśmy ze sobą. Na szczęście winda działała, bo niesienie tych wszystkich walizek na 10 piętro byłoby okropne.

Resztę dnia czekaliśmy na ciężarówkę z meblami, które wieczorem w końcu poustawialiśmy. Byłam tak zmęczona, że padłam na materac mojego łóżka i zasnęłam w dwie sekundy.

Obudziłam się następnego dnia rano. Słyszałam auta przejeżdżające ulicą pod blokiem. Przed okno wpadały promienie prosto na moje oczy. Możecie sobie tylko wyobrazić jak bardzo byłam zła. Mimo wszystko zrezygnowałam z dalszego snu i poszłam do kuchni coś zjeść. Stała tam już Katja, robiąc kanapki.

-Dzień dobry! Jak się spało?- zapytała śpiewnym głosem.

-Cudownie.- odparłam beznamiętnie.- Kocham być budzona przez słońce.

-Cudownie! Masz. Wcinaj.- Katja posunęła mi talerz z kanapkami i siadła obok mnie.- Jutro musisz iść do szkoły. Minął już tydzień od rozpoczęcia. Powiadomiłam dyrekcję o naszym problemie, więc przymknie na to oko.

-Tydzień? Ale dziś jest dopiero pierwszy!- zdziwiłam się, gryząc chleb.

-No tutaj to trochę inaczej działa, kochana. Wybierz co chcesz założyć to wyprasuję. Musisz jutro dobrze wypaść. Ach! I rano przyszła paczka z książkami. Dzwoniłam też po plan lekcji. Masz… oto on… Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie ci się tam dobrze układać.

-Mhm… Ja też mam taką nadzieję, siostrzyczko.

Niemiecki chleb smakował tak dziwnie. Ich kiełbasy smakowały tak dziwnie. Ich ser smakował… A nie… to był akurat ser z Lidla. Lubię ten ser. Jest bardzo smaczny. Mimo, ze niemiecki.

-Co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić? Twoja klasa spotyka się w centrum handlowym w południe. Nauczycielka mi przekazała. Chcesz do nich odłączyć? Masz dobre połączenie autobusem.

-No nie wiem… Jeszcze się zgubię…

Chyba nie miałam zbyt wielkiej ochoty widzieć wszystkich tych osób. Bałam się trochę. Znali się już pewnie od dawien dawna. Niemieckie szkoły działały tak dziwnie. A ja miałam być nowa i…

-Zawiozę cię w takim razie i pójdę na zakupy. Pewnie Wania też będzie chciał jechać. Jakby co to będziesz wiedziała, gdzie mnie szukać.

-Dobra.- zgodziłam się. Nie chciałam, by się martwili. Dokończyłam szybko kanapkę i poszłam dalej rozkładać rzeczy w pokoju.

O 11 wyjechaliśmy z domu, jednak dojechaliśmy na miejsce w południe. Katja i Ivan narzekali na korki i kierowców, ale zgodnie stwierdzili, że może nam się tu lepiej ułożyć. Oni poszli do sklepu, a ja na spotkanie w przy fontannie. Kiedy tam doszłam spostrzegłam grupkę nastolatków w moim wieku, powoli oddalającą się w przeciwną stronę.

Już chciałam do nich podbiec, jakoś zwrócić na siebie uwagę, kiedy usłyszałam za sobą głos.

-No i co? Zapomnieli o tobie?

Musiałam chwilę pomyśleć zanim zrozumiałam sens. Ciągle nie byłam przyzwyczajona do niemieckiego. Potem odwróciłam się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który to powiedział.

Stał trochę za mną, oparty o ścianę. Miał na sobie czapkę, ciemne okulary i bluzkę z Rammstein. Przy spodniach zawiesił sobie łańcuch.

-Nie twoja sprawa.- burknęłam. Na pewno źle złożyłam zdanie, ale nie miałam czasu myśleć. Już miałam odejść, kiedy on złapał mnie za nadgarstek.

-Chyba, że ty jesteś jedną z tych dziewczynek, co to przychodzą tu zarobić. W takim razie muszę cie zabrać na posterunek.

-Chyba żartujesz! Przyszłam tu spotkać się ze znajomymi! Nie jestem dziwką!- oburzyłam się, próbując wyrwać moje ramię z jego ręki. Jednak trzymał mnie za mocno.

-Zaraz się zapytam twoich „znajomych" czy cię znają.- powiedział, ciągnąc mnie w stronę grupki nastolatków.- Hej! Przepraszam! Czy znacie tę oto dziewczynę?

Wiedziałam, że przepadłam. Oczywiście, że mnie nie znali. Ja też nie znałam ani jednego z nich.

-Nie…- odpowiedzieli zgodnie.

-Nie! Ja jestem nowa! Nauczycielka miała wam powiedzieć, że będę tu…- starałam się nie panikować. Przecież nie mogli mnie zatrzymać coś, czego nie zrobiłam. Utrzymywałam więc spokój. Przynajmniej chciałam tak wyglądać.

Grupka nastolatków zaprzeczyła. Byłam zła. Jak mogli… Kogoś nowego… Jednak wtedy z grupy wyszli dwaj chłopacy. Obaj mieli blond włosy, jednak na tym kończyły się ich podobieństwa. Jeden wysoki, drugi niski. Niebieskie oczy, zielone oczy. Poważny, lekkoduch. Mogłabym wymieniać cały dzień.

-Zostaw ją! Totalnie mówi rację! Tak jakby zgadza się, że mamy mieć nową koleżankę i spóźnia się, bo się przeprowadza… Jest chyba z Białorusi… To by wyjaśniało akcent.

-Braciszku. Zostaw. Nie męcz biednej dziewczyny.

Mężczyzna puścił mnie. Już chciałam mu przywalić, kiedy ten bardziej beztroski złapał mnie za rękę.

-Nie! Nie nie nie nie nie nie!- szybko zaczął mówić. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam co jest nie tak, kiedy się zorientowałam…

-Mówisz po polsku?- spojrzałam na niego, zdumiona. On równie mocno zdumiony spojrzał na mnie.

-O że cholera ja pier… To ty nie jesteś ruskim?- zdziwił się. Mężczyzna i jego braciszek patrzyli się na nas jak na wariatów przez chwilę po czym młodszy odszedł.

-Nie… Jestem z Białorusi….

-Lubię cię. Zostaniesz moją przyjaciółką.- nie, to nie było pytanie. Jednak nie miałam kiedy zaprzeczyć, bo dziwny policjant nam przerwał.

-Nie chcę przeszkadzać w tym szeleszczącym spotkaniu, ale chciałbym przeprosić. Dostałem polecenie by znaleźć tę laskę…- podsunął mi pod nos zdjęcie. Rzeczywiście. Była bardzo do mnie podobna. Jednak starsza o parę lat.- Ma na imię Anja i jest z Rosji, więc… stąd pomyłka. A tobie jak na imię?

-Jestem Natalia.- wybełkotałam.

-Przepraszam, Natalio. Czy mógłbym ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć?

-Nie chcę twojego odwdzięczania się. Chcę spokoju.

-I co? Wrócisz do tamtych? Nie trafiła ci się zbyt miła klasa.- głos mężczyzny był niesamowicie chrapliwy. Zdecydowanie irytujący.

-Nie, ale zostanę z…- odwróciłam się, ale Polaka nigdzie nie było. Przez chwilę szukałam go wzrokiem. I znalazłam… Stał przy najróżowszym sklepie świata z nosem przyciśniętym do szyby.

-Łaaa!- krzyczał do siebie.

Mężczyzna jedynie się zaśmiał.

-Hej! Feli! Chcesz iść na lody? Ja stawiam!

-Och! Oczywiście!

Wiedziałam, że jestem w pułapce. Mogłam iść z nimi na lody, albo wrócić do rodzeństwa i powiedzieć, że klasa znienawidziła mnie od pierwszej sekundy.

-To jak, piękna. Idziesz?- policjant uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

-Niech wam będzie. Ale to tylko dlatego, że nie mam nic innego do roboty!- zgodziłam się.

-Cudownie! Idziemy, młodziak!

No i poszliśmy. Feliks był naprawdę niesamowitym… tak, to odpowiednie słowo… chłopakiem. Zachwycał się wszystkim. Czerpał z życia radość. I… Gadał, gadał i gadał. Jak nakręcana katarynka. Najwięcej mówił o swoim koledze jeszcze z Polski. Jaki to był nudziarz, ale kochany nudziarz i tak dalej.

Policjant także był gadułą, ale on gadał jedynie o sobie. O swoich osiągnięciach, jaki to jest genialny, jak pokonał… bla bla bla.

Ja milczałam. Jeśli zadawali jakieś pytania odpowiadałam krótko. Nie lubię rozmawiać. A szczególnie nie o sobie. Wolałam słuchać Feliksa i jego opowieści o małych konikach, którym przykleił papierowe rogi do głów.

Szybko minął czas dany mi na spotkanie z klasą. Potem pobiegłam do rodzeństwa. Skłamałam im, że moja klasa jest świetna i mamy tyle wspólnego… Łyknęli to. Nie chciałam ich martwić.

Wróciliśmy do domu. Cały wieczór Katja podniecała się moim pierwszym dniem w szkole. W końcu pozwoliła mi iść spać


	2. Pierwszy tydzień

Pobudka, śniadanie, plecak, auto.

Byłam w szkole tuż przed pierwszym dzwonkiem. Nie miałam jednak pojęcia gdzie jest która sala. Błąkałam się po czteropiętrowym budynku jak głupia, szukając sali 66. Jakby na świecie nie było innego numeru, który można nadać klasie. Może 65b? To zdecydowanie byłoby lepsze. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Ja nadal byłam w lesie. 22, 23, 24… Nigdzie 66! Biegałam tam i z powrotem. W końcu usiadłam pod ścianą. Mogłam przecież powiedzieć, że jeszcze załatwiałam rano dokumenty… Już miałam opracowaną historię mojego brawurowego ratowania biednego kota spod kół samochodu, kiedy podszedł do mnie woźny i głośnym, piskliwym głosem zapytał:

-Czemu nie jesteś na lekcji?

-Nie mogę znaleźć sali…- odparłam zgodnie z prawdą.- Przeklęte 66.

-66? Nie mamy takiej sali. Numery dochodzą do 50, kochanie.- zaśmiał się.

-Proszę, nie „Kochanie". Jestem Natalia, a nie kotek czy jakiś inny kłębek futra.

Znów się zaśmiał.

-Natalio, jesteś pierwszą uczennicą, która ma jakiś charakter. Ale teraz idź na lekcję.

-Nie mam pojęcia gdzie to jest.- prawie krzyknęłam, patrząc mu w oczy.- Mam na kartce 66… Wyraźnie. A pan mi mówi, że takiej sali nie ma?!

Woźny wziął ode mnie kartkę i spojrzał na numerek.

-Kocha-… Ekhm… Natalio, to jest 06. Tylko, że 0 jest napisane bardzo… otwarcie… Osoba, która to notowała, musi być wspaniałą osobą.

-Mógłby pan przestać rozczulać się nad pismem mojej siostry i wskazać mi drogę do Sali 6?

-Zero sześć.- poprawił mnie woźny, oddając mi kartkę.- To na parterze. Tuż przy schodach. Miłego dnia, Natalio.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam we wskazaną stronę. Sala faktycznie była tam cały czas. Odetchnęłam, poprawiłam włosy i weszłam.

-Przepraszam. Nie mogłam znaleźć klasy.- wyrzuciłam z siebie z trudem w progu.

Cała klasa spojrzała w moją stronę. Nauczycielka zdjęła okulary, wzdychając.

-Nataszka! Heeejooo! Tutaj! Usiądź ze mną!- krzyknął Feliks z ostatniej ławki po polsku, przerywając ciszę.

-Feliks! Angielski albo niemiecki na moich lekcjach, dziękuję.- skarciła go nauczycielka.- A ty to pewnie Natalia? Zostałam uprzedzona. Stań proszę na środku. Każdy mówił coś o sobie w tamtym tygodniu… Zostałaś ty.

Wyszłam na środek klasy. Nie lubię przedstawiania się. A szczególnie nie tego na początku roku szkolnego w nowej szkole.

-Um… Hej.- powiedziałam wolno, starając się obmyślić co powiem i, co ważniejsze, JAK to powiem po niemiecku.- Mam na imię Natalia Arlovskaya…

-Och! Czekaj, czekaj! Pewnie masz jeszcze problemy z niemieckim… Ja, twoja wychowawczyni, jestem anglistką, więc równie dobrze możesz mówić po angielsku. To idealne ćwiczenie!- przerwała mi wychowawczyni, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Ucieszyłam się. Angielski przychodził mi bardzo łatwo. Uczyłam się go 9 lat w szkole, więc to zdecydowanie było łatwiejsze. Kontynuowałam więc w tym języku.

-Mam 16 lat…

Teraz jedynym problemem zostało to CO mam powiedzieć. Wbiłam wzrok w Feliksa, a ten zamachał mi. To chyba miał być znak, ale za Chiny go nie rozumiałam.

-E… Miło mi was poznać?

Feliks uderzył czołem w ławkę. Klasa odpowiedziała ciche, przeciągłe „Yooouuu toooo". Czułam się coraz bardziej zażenowana.

-Ech… No dobrze… Natalia jest z Polski, ale z tego co wiem urodziła się w Rosji…

-Na Białorusi.- poprawiłam ją szybko. Nie lubię mylenia tych dwóch państw jeszcze bardziej niż przedstawiania się.

-Na Białorusi. Traktujcie ją dobrze i nie nękajcie z powodu innej narodowości. Dziękuję. A ty, Natalio, postaraj się więcej nie spóźniać. Zajmij miejsce.

Zrobiłam jak kazała. Jedyne wolne krzesło znajdowało się obok Feliksa. Tam też usiadłam.

-Och nie nie nie nie nie!- krzyknęła nauczycielka.- Nie! Julchen, przesiądziesz się do Feliksa, a Natalia usiądzie przy Ludwigu. Nie chcę byście sobie urządzali szeleszczące pogawędki tam z tyłu klasy.

Już jej nie lubiłam. Usiadłam obok Ludwiga i wyciągnęłam zeszyt.

-Przepraszam za wczoraj.- szepnął do mnie blondyn.- Mój brat to idiota.

Spojrzałam na niego. No tak! To był ten drugi chłopak, co się za mną wstawił. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że są z bratem warci siebie.

-Nie ważne. Widziałam większych idiotów.- odszepnęłam.

-Jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebować, daj znać. Jestem przewodniczącym klasy.

Widać było w jego oczach dumę. Zdecydowanie uwielbiał rządzić innymi, ale pewnie nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Sposób w jaki mówił o bracie zdecydowanie świadczył o ich złych stosunkach. Wtedy to rodzeństwo zaintrygowało mnie pierwszy raz.

-Ta… Okay.

Nie słuchałam na lekcji pierwszy raz w życiu, mimo że nauczycielka specjalnie dla mnie mówiła po angielsku. Feliks rzucał mi ukradkowe spojrzenia i uśmiechy, gestykulując lekko. Na niego też nie zwracałam uwagi. Obserwowałam Ludwiga, jego rzeczy, jego zachowania. Chciałam dowiedzieć się o nim jak najwięcej. Byłam Sherlockiem tej klasy. A przynajmniej tak lubiłam myśleć.

Po lekcyjnej obserwacji stwierdziłam, że jest on bardzo uporządkowany, uwielbia zasady, wszystko układa pod linijkę i… I zdecydowanie nic nie wie o instynkcie samozachowawczym. W swoim notatniku pisał plany, nie omijając ani imion ani nazwisk.

Julchen Gunther musi oddać książki do biblioteki.

Gilbert Beilschmidt miał dziś wyprowadzić psa.

Axel Acker rzucał kredą przed lekcją.

I tak dalej. W sumie miał tam spisanych wszystkich oprócz mnie. Pewnie jeszcze mu niczym nie podpadłam. Za krótko byłam w klasie.

W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Połowa klasy już wstała, lecz nauczycielka cofnęła ich.

-Kochani, pamiętajcie o spotkaniu w piątek wieczorem.- oznajmiła wesoło, zamykając dziennik.

Klasa przytaknęła cicho, wychodząc na korytarz.

-Jakim spotkaniu?- zapytałam szybko Ludwiga.

Chłopak przylizał ręką włosy. Śpieszył się gdzieś, a ja mu przeszkodziłam.

-W piątek o siedemnastej. Spotkanie w restauracji tam na rogu przed szkołą. Klasa z rodzinami. Mamy się lepiej poznać, a teraz wybacz.- odszedł szybko w stronę schodów.

Uczniowie z mojej klasy już gdzieś zniknęli.

-Hej! Nie zgub się tym razem!- nagle obok mnie pojawił się ten sam woźny.- Klasa 22.

-Skąd znasz mój plan lekcji?- zapytałam, starając się nie wyglądać na zaskoczoną.

-Przyjaźnię się z tym… no… Feliksem. Tak… młodziak każe na siebie mówić jakoś dziwacznie, ale nie potrafię powtórzyć. Nie ważne. Idź na lekcje. Ach… A przy okazji mam na imię Markus. Miło mi cię poznać.

-Tsa.- burknęłam, ignorując jego podanie dłoni. Ścisnęłam mocniej pasek torby i ruszyłam na piętro.

Feliks czekał na mnie na szczycie schodów. Kiedy tylko się z nim zrównałam zaczął paplać o swoim poranku i jak musimy siedzieć razem na wszystkich lekcjach.

Zgodziłam się jedynie dla świętego spokoju. Z lekcji nie zrozumiałam prawie nic, ale Feliks notował po polsku i zgodził się pożyczyć mi notatki. Tak więc w domu spędziłam całe popołudnie powtarzając lekcje i przepisując zeszyty.

Podobnie minęła mi reszta tygodnia. W szkole starałam się słuchać, w domu nadrabiałam. Feliks gadał, ja słuchałam. Czasem dołączał do nas woźny. W piątek wieczorem czułam się wyczerpana, a jeszcze zostało mi spotkanie klasowe. Katja i Ivan dowiedzieli się o nim, więc nie miałam wyboru.

-Dzie ńdobry, państwu Bragińscy. Miło poznać.- nauczycielka czekała w progu, podając każdemu opiekunowi rękę. Uśmiechała się słodko jak zawsze. Kiedy tylko przeszłam przez próg Feliks przyczepił się do mnie.

-Dużo tu osób.- stwierdził i zamilkł. Zdziwiłam się. Łukasiewicz zaniemówił. A to dobre!

-Niestety.- odparłam spokojnie.- Ale o to chodzi w dniach zapoznawczych.

-No tak, ale… no nie lubię i już.- wybełkotał.

Ruszyliśmy do wielkiego stołu dla uczniów. Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca i czekaliśmy na koniec spotkania, popijając oranżadę.

-Założę się, że tamten tatuś ma małego…- zaczął Feliks ale urwał.- Ej… Starszy Beilschmidt przyszedł!

Obejrzałam się. Do kanjpki wchodził osobliwy policjant z galerii handlowej. Przeklęłam pod nosem. Był ostatnią osobą, którą chciałam spotkać. Feliks zaczął do niego machać. Na moje nieszczęście podszedł.

-Hej, kochanie.- rzucił, podchodząc bliżej. Znów miał na sobie tę samą koszulkę i przetarte spodnie. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. On zrobił to samo.- Och, spotykamy się znowu. Jak miło.

-Cudownie.- burknęłam, odstawiając szklankę.

-Jest mi niezmiernie przykro za to co stało się w centrum. Mam nadzieję, że mi już wybaczyłaś.- rzekł, bardzo pewnym siebie tonem.

-Nie.- odpowiedziałam krótko.

-W takim razie…- zerknął na Feliksa, lecz szybko znów spojrzał mi w oczy.- Zapraszam do tańca.

Chciałam zaprzeczyć, ale był za szybki. Pociągnął mnie za nadgarstek, wywracając moje krzesło. Zanim się zorientowałam, trzymał mnie za ręce, przyciągając blisko do swojego ciała. Prowadził.

-Nie chcę tańczyć.- syknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale on mnie nie puścił. Miałam ochotę go uderzyć, ale i tak nie miałam jak uwolnić rąk.

-Przepraszam za tamten incydent. Poświęcę ci ten taniec. W tym czasie możemy lepiej się poznać. Nie słuchałaś, kiedy rozmawialiśmy z Feliksem w centrum. Ciesz się póki możesz. Zagilbisty ja zaszczyca się swoim dotykiem.

-A ja nie chcę jego dotyku.- zerknęłam nad jego ramieniem na salę.- Wszyscy się na nas gapią.

-Mają się gapić. Jesteśmy teraz zagilbiści razem.- odparł ze swoim zawadiackim uśmiechem. Odruchowo przygryzłam wargę.

-Jesteś idiotą.

-A ty piękna.

Zatkało mnie. Odwróciłam wzrok i zamilkłam. Jeszcze żaden chłopak nie powiedział mi tego tak wprost. Oczywiście dziewczyny w starej klasie mówiły, napominały, że chciałby wyglądać jak ja, ale zawsze uważałam to za kawał. Kiedyś zapytałam Torisa czemu nabijają się ze mnie w tak dziwny sposób, a on zaczął się jąkać i poczerwieniał. Pewnie to była jego sprawka. Tak więc kiedy usłyszałam te słowa po niemiecku od nadętego ochroniarza, zgubiłam gdzieś swój język.

Piosenka w końcu się skończyła. Puścił mnie, a ja wróciłam do stolika. Słyszałam jak wszyscy dookoła mniej szepczą, pokazując mnie palcem. Jedynie Feliks milczał, wpatrzony w swój papierowy talerzyk.

Nie odzywał się do mnie do końca dnia.

Trwaliśmy tak na miejscu aż do zakończenia imprezy. Kiedy wychodziłam z Katją i Ivanem, ochroniarz puścił mi oko, znikając w czarnym samochodzie. Natychmiast odwróciłam wzrok.

-Co to miało znaczyć?- zapytał ostro Ivan, kiedy tylko odpalił silnik samochodu.

-Co?- wyrwałam się z zamyślenia i spojrzałam na niego.

-Czemu pozwoliłaś temu chłopakowi obściskiwać się na środku sali przy całej swojej klasie? Wiesz jak potem wszyscy gadali? A jego rodzice… Jesteś jego dziewczyną? Matka tego kawalera mówiła, że chodzi z kimś w klasie swojego brata. Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś? Czemu Niemiec?- krzyczał Ivan, wciskając pedał gazu w podłogę.

Katja próbowała uspokoić naszego brata, ale nic nie pomagało. Byłam zła. Jak on mógł pomyśleć, że umawiam się z takim idiotą?! Zacisnęłam pięści, wbijając sobie w dłonie paznokcie na uspokojenie, jednak to nie pomogło.

-A co jeśli? Chyba mogę sobie wybrać dowolnego chłopaka?- odparłam.

_Wdech, wydech… Ivan nie może mnie rozproszyć_!

-NIE TEGO!- wrzasnął Ivan, hamując gwałtownie przed pasami.

-CZEMU NIE?!

Nie chciałam się kłócić, ale nerwy całego tygodnia i fałszywe oskarżenia wstrząsnęły mną jakbym była koktajlem Mołotowa.

-PRZESTAŃCIE!

Katja uderzyła pięścią o konsolę auta. Oboje zamilkliśmy. Trwaliśmy tak aż do samych drzwi domu. Kiedy tylko weszłam pobiegłam do swojego pokoju.

Byłam naprawdę rozdrażniona. Robiłam wszystko dla mojego braciszka i siostry, a on krzyczał na mnie bez powodu. Nawet nie chciał mnie wysłuchać.

Sięgnęłam do torebki po telefon. Chciałam zadzwonić do Torisa. Jednak, wyciągając komórkę, na dywan wypadała mi mała karteczka. Podniosłam ją.

**_Zadzwoń, piękna._**

**_Gilbert_**

Z tyłu zanotowany był numer telefonu. Wahałam się tylko przez chwilę.

Byłam zła i miałam dość.

Nie miałam zamiaru dłużej robić wszystkiego co karze mi brat.

Zadzwoniłam.


End file.
